In the turrets of tanks and other battle systems at least some of the ammunition is stored in ammunition bunkers in the turret itself, specifically in such a way that the shells are oriented with their points to the rear and can be removed through a door from the front with the bases of the shells toward the front. Since tank turrets taper upwardly as a rule whereas the space available for storing ammunition should be completely exploited, it is difficult to install the stowage system that is intended to accept the ammunition into the turret from above. It is even more difficult when it is necessary for the ammunition bunker to be divided by a central armored wall to prevent any deflagrating ammunition from penetrating to the other half.